


Call it Even

by Notadate (sixbeforelunch)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-18
Updated: 2008-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/Notadate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What about the first one? You know, the one we're on right now?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call it Even

"Well, Daniel, I must say, I am impressed. You really out did yourself."

Daniel slipped his arm into Vala's and tried not to preen. It wasn't dignified. Even if he had called in a favor (or three) to get them a table at one of the trendiest restaurants in D.C. And even if he had hired a car to spare them both the backseat of a taxi. And even if he had gone to a high end store just to take advantage of the personal stylist to spare himself Vala's comments about how he dressed.

Frankly, overpriced food and Italian shoes weren't really his idea of a good time and he suspected that, even if she'd never say it, that was what Vala appreciated most.

"Well, it is out first date. I thought something nice was in order."

"Second," Vala said and led him off in the direction of the mall. It was late, but it was also the middle of tourist season, so they had to wind their way past harried parents with kids and amateur photographers trying to get that perfect shot of the Washington Monument at night.

"I don't think the chicken coop on 518 could be considered a date."

"It is where we first said 'I love you,'" Vala said.

"It was covered in chicken crap. And being attacked by enemy...by the enemy. And we thought we were gong to die."

Vala laughed. "The chicken poop I'll give you. But thinking we're going to die isn't really all that unusual for us."

Sadly true. Still, Daniel smiled at the memory. "Mitchell's face..."

Vala sat down on one of the benches. "I should have taken a picture."

Daniel shook his head and sat down next to her. When Daniel and Vala had gotten beamed up to the bridge of the Daedalus with chicken crap on their BDUs, mud up to their ankles, and their tongues in each other's mouthes, it had made the SGC top ten list of most memorial moments. Daniel contested the ruling on the basis that, one, it hadn't taken place at the SGC and off-world incidents were ineligible for the list and, two, the infamous Jell-O Incident was far more memorable.

Walter had rejected his appeal on the basis that, one, the Daedalus was an extension of the SGC and, two, no it wasn't.

Vala tugged at his jacket. "Gimmie."

Daniel glanced at her, shrugged out of the leather jacket, and handed it over. Vala wrapped it around her bare shoulders and watched the pedestrians go by. "Anyway, I wasn't thinking of the chicken coup."

Daniel frowned. "The jail cell on 338?"

"No."

"The cargo ship last week?"

"Ew. And no."

"I don't--"

"Oh, come on, Daniel, I was the one who lost my memory that day, not you."

"Oh. Oh! That wasn't a date."

"Was."

"Wasn't."

"Was."

"Wasn't."

Vala crossed her arms. "Keep it up and our _second_ date is not going to end the way you're hoping."

"What about the first one? You know, the one we're on right now?"

Vala stuck her tongue out at him. Daniel just grinned and leaned in to kiss her. When they broke the kiss, Daniel ran his thumb along the back of her neck and said, "Happy first date, Vala."

"Second."

"First and a half?"

Vala laughed and kissed the tip of his nose. "Buddy, you're a fruitcake."

fin


End file.
